The Masked One
The Masked One is a character from Silas. They are the main evil one in the show, having starred since series one, and continuing to star in almost every episode since. The Masked One has yet to be revealed as any of the characters. It is unknown if The Masked One is more than one character in general, but in series seven, The Masked One is almost revealed and is saved by a second Masked One. Storylines "The Masked One" is seen in series one, two, three, four, five, six, and seven. The character is assumed to be the same person until series four, where the masked person is watching Lavendar and appears smaller in height than previously. The person wears all black, is slim but wears a padded jacket for protection, a mask, and often carriers weapons. Although the person has been reported to the police they think that the residents are making stories up as they also believe that John haunts the building so they decide to not look into the character any more than they really need to. The Masked person has been involved in a variety of the storylines. One original storyline was stalking Olive, but she later found the person in the house and chased them. This resulted in Alexander breaking his nose and Lisa being taken to hospital after falling down the stairs. After this the stalking ends. Dylan is attacked in one episode and it is assumed that it was the Masked Person but not confirmed, as you just saw a "blur of the black outfit" but no gloves which the person usually wears, called the "Silas Gloves". The person often targets Lavendar, and the reason for this is currently unknown. She has been chased, stalked, and attacked by them. They also planned to kill her in series three which she is not aware of. She realises that they are in the house and hides, unaware that they are then seen holding a knife as they leave the house. Poppy is watched by the masked person several times as she leaves and enters the building, as she is not actually a resident like most other victims. The Masked person is seen hiding as they listen to Finn say that he believes John is dead, and they later watch him, as if they are angered by what he has said. Bianca is eventually murdered in series three by the Masked person. She is hit and then strangled while the person wears the Silas Gloves. It is then revealed in flashback scenes from when Bianca was a teenager that the Masked person was also stalking, chasing, and attacking her then, also being attacked by Bianca. In a trailer for series four, just the gloves are seen picking up the face on "The Picture", revealing the real face underneath it. This was the ending of the series three finale episode, after they discover Biancas body, and was also the opening to the series four episode one. In the 2012 Christmas Episodes, The Masked One kidnaps Olive, and later chases Lavendar, Dylan, Sally, Holly, Lisa, Elsie, and Cameron with an axe. There is then a car chase which results in them crashing their car into Dylans car by accident. Olive is then found, alive, in the back of their car and is rescued. In series six and the Easter Special, he is seen arriving at Olives party, and pushing Elsie against a wall to scare her and threaten the others. They decide to stay at the party and wait for him. As he returns, the explosion happens, and he is slammed hard against a wall. He is last seen by Elsie and Cameron, crawling out, desperate to not be revealed, but leaving blood behind him. The trail ends randomly in the hall, indicating that he got rid of the outfit, and re-entered the party. In series seven, The Masked One will have more of a role and attack a wider variety of characters, but will still focus on certain characters. In episode one, The Masked One kidnaps Dylan, which Faye witnesses. In episode two, The Masked One enters a party that the new group of students are having, and happily begins to taser many of them. They then stab Liam and run through various doors to get away. One student, Grace, catches up and is about to lunge at them. Then a second Masked One appears, saving the other one, and both escaping. It's currently unknown if they have been working together or if this was their first scene. Throughout series seven, The Masked One continues to have more of a role. They begin to target Poppy for the first time. As well as this, Faye seems to be becoming more nervous, suggesting that she is also a victim but this isn't being shown to viewers, or that she has found out something about who The Masked One is. They also continue to send messages to Olive and threaten to kill Dylan as "Quite frankly he is boring" while he is still kept hostage by them. Dylan later escapes. Changes in Series Four Some viewers believe that The Masked One was the same person in series one, two, and three but changed to a new character in series four. In series four, The Masked One remains slim and seems to be physically fit, but some believed that the character was smaller in height when seen in zoomed out shots. Other viewers believe that instead of that theory, in series four a second person joined The Masked One to help them, and this is the person that is smaller in height. In closer up scenes, such as violent attacking scenes, it is possibly the original Masked One. Some believe that the taller Masked One might be a male and the smaller a female. John Lynsey It is well known that The Masked One is in some way related to John Lynsey. One option is that The Masked One knows that John Lynsey is dead and is seeking revenge for him. The second option is that The Masked One is in fact John Lynsey. The third option is that The Masked One isn't John Lynsey, but knows he is alive, and is working for him. Confirmed Murders *Bianca *Amanda *Wilson *Liam *Faye *Zoey The Masked One has also been responsible for other deaths, such as Jon, and has possibly murdered other victims such as John Lynsey. Related Deaths List of deaths in Silas Suspects *Michael *Finn *Alexander *John Lynsey (possibly dead) *Dylan (confirmed as not being The Masked One) *Jennifer (now dead) *Jon (now dead) *Cameron *''Others'' Main Victims *Olive (from series one) *Lavender (from series two) *Dylan (from series seven) *Poppy (from series seven)